


In Loving Memory

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steelshadow comes to Sam with some pretty tough questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving Memory

Steelshadow thought of himself as a very practical and down to earth mech.

Though rational enough to dismiss such fanciful things as Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, he also did not abandon any option until it had been thoroughly explored.

Which was why Steelshadow now found himself in front of the entrance to the residence of Sam Witwicky, his best friend’s hybrid Creator, preparing to ask for admittance.

After exactly 4.7 seconds from when he had knocked upon the door, Sam Witwicky opened the electronic door and upon recognizing the young mech, ushered in the charcoal gray sparkling with a smile.

Steelshadow sat down in a comfortable position on the floor, bringing his 10 foot frame to Sam’s eyelevel.

“If you’re looking for Alex, he’s with his dad at the moment. They’re supposed to be back in an hour or two though,” Sam offered, taking the armchair across from Steel.

“I did not come to see Alex, though we are going to the drive-in later tonight with James. I have come to see you as I seek answers to some questions that have been causing me distraction,” Steelshadow said.

Sam asked if Steel had brought up the questions with his Creators, to which the charcoal gray mech shook his head.

“They are both involved in a mission at the moment and I do not wish to disturb them. Also, I feel it is not advisable for me to ask them these questions and that you are the most appropriate elder to answer them,” the mech admitted. “You are half human and half Cybertronian, thus able to access understanding of both races.”

An understanding smile flickered over Sam’s face before he nodded for Steel to continue.

“This past week a member of James and Alex’s class died in an automobile accident. I do not think either was close to the particular boy, but his demise brought some questions to my central processor. James and his Creators, as well as Lily, Logan, and their Creators are human. That means they are organic and their bodies prone to rapid decay. Is there a way to change their bodies from human organic to Cybertronian metal?”

At hearing Steel’s question, a mournful look of longing appeared on Sam’s face. Shaking his head in a negative response to the question, Sam tried his best to explain.

“No Steel, I’m afraid there isn’t one. My becoming a hybrid was due to the Allspark and its choosing of me as its new vessel, which is the only reason why the Primes were able to bring me back to life once again and how my body was able to remain part organic and part metal. Yes, James, Lily, Logan, and their parents are human which means they will die,” Sam’s throat tightened on his confirmation of Steel’s unspoken question. “Humans live less than a century, usually about seven, maybe eight decades.”

“I thought so,” Steel stated, and Sam had been around robotic organisms long enough to be able to pick up on the hidden disappointment within that statement.

“Cherish your friends and the time you have with them Steel. That way, you won’t have any regrets or at least have less to torment you when they’re no longer here on the earth.”

Steelshadow gave a slight nod of acceptance to Sam’s advice and murmuring a soft, “It is distressing to my spark to know they will not last even a century.”

At hearing that remark, Sam told Steel to look at him, and he then proceeded to tell the young mech a vital bit of information that Bumblebee had told to him more than ten years past when he realized he would not only have to watch his parents, but also all of his friends pass on while he remained unchanging.

“They will last forever Steel, so long as you remember them and remember why it is you love them. As long as they stay in your memory, they will last until the end of time. They’ll live in you, and also in any children that they have. Alex had already sworn to me that the first son he has will have the middle name ‘James’ whether his spouse likes it or not.”

Steelshadow’s optics brightened slightly at the firm conviction that was present in Sam’s lesson.

“Then for as long as I live, they will live also,” Steel reasoned, understanding filling his tone.

Sam nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Exactly. In our love we remember, and that is how we carry on when those we love are forced to leave us.”

Standing up, Steelshadow thanked Sam for his advice and asked to be paged via wifi comlink when Alex returned with his Creator.

“I have memories to make,” was his parting farewell.


End file.
